


The Official Clergy Penis Inspector

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos
Summary: the many adventure of the Clergy's official penis inspector





	1. Chapter 1

    There are many jobs and roles in the clergy. Some more important than others. The Clergy puts the health of it's members first. Every clergy member has access to the very best in healthcare and it's all covered on the Clergy medical plan. Now one of the things that sets our church apart from others is how much we encourage and praise sex. We don't judge or kink shame. We also encourage members to do whatever the want to satisfy their sexual fantasies and needs, with in reason of course . Our only rule is that it is consensual. Consent is sexy! You're probably wondering what all this has to do with me. Well I happen to have a very important job in the Clergy. The health of the male members of the clergy is my top priority! I am the Official Penis Inspector of the Clergy. Yes you did in fact read that right. That's my job and it's exactly as it sounds. 

    Today i have a few appointments lined up for the monthly inspections. I'm sitting at my desk cleaning back in my chair reading over my notes and for the next patient. He's very feisty and always eager. I reach out to grab my coffee when my secretary, Susan informs me that my patient it here. I smile and stand grabbing my lab coat. I have to wear the lab coat otherwise this all just doesn't seem very official. It's a nice look though it suits me and the coat is rather comfy and official looking. Not that my job isn't official or anything it is and it's important but I digress. As i adjust my very official looking lab coat the door flings open and my favorite fiery Ghoul steps in. 

"Ah good afternoon Dew! How's it hanging?" I say with a grin. He walks towards me while sliding his suspenders off his shoulders and unbuttoning his pants. Always so eager! 

"It's hanging a bit to the left today Doc!" He says unzipping his pants and letting them drop to the floor in a heap.  
I chuckle at his punny answers to my punny joke then sit down on my lab chair and roll over to him stopping to adjust the height of my stool till my eyes are at crotch level. 

"You're usually hanging to the left Dew. Now let me see the weapon of mass sodomization!" I say as I reach into my pockets and grab a pair of latex gloves.  
He looks down at me and smiles at my name for his penis. He slips his thumbs under the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulls them down dropping to his ankles. I snap my gloves in place look down at his every hard penis. I reach out and grip his balls giving them a little squeeze. He grunts in response. I palm his sack and juggle his balls in my hand looking for anything out of the ordinary. I move my other hand up to grip his shaft once again giving him a light squeeze. 

"Your balls look normal. Now lets check your shaft. I need to take a measurement." I say looking up at him. He nods and I lean forward taking his cock into my mouth and sliding down to the hilt. 

"I thought you were measuring." He gasped.  
I ran my tongue across to bottom of his shaft and then slowly slid him out of my mouth. 

"I'm sorry but are you questioning my methods?" I say arching a brow at him. He swallows and shakes his head. 

"I uh" He swallows "I just can't get over how unorthodox your methods are." He says. I grin and slide his penis back into my mouth making sure to flick my tongue across the sensitive tip just to tease him a bit for questioning me. He moans and places and hand on my shoulder to steady himself. Dew may be a small Ghoul but his penis is well nothing of the sort. He is pretty well endowed. I lean back and pull him from my mouth. 

"Very impressive Dew! Now i need to measure endurance." I say gripping his shaft tight. I begin to pump and grin when his breath hitches. 

"Now have you noticed anything out of the ordinary in regards to you performance?" I question. He swallows and looks down at me.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Any burning, stinging, pain, odd discharge, tingling, itching, spikes, fire, teeth, growths, etcetera?" I pick up the pace causing his knees to buckle. He grips my shoulder tighter and leans over breathing heavy. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary" He breathes. 

"Good good" I say as i watch a bead of pre cum drip from his tip. He's getting close to climax. I stick my tongue out liking the pre cum from his tip and moving it around in my mouth. I begin to feel his penis pulsate in my grasp so I wrap my mouth around the tip and suck hard. 

"Oh Fuck! Doc I can't.....I'm gonna" He moans loudly as his orgasm takes hold and he shoots his seamen into my mouth. Most of it goes straight down my throat. He always comes with such force! I suck and lick at his tip making sure I got it all then slide his penis from my mouth and sit back.  
I swoosh his cum around in my mouth being sure to taste it properly before swallowing. I slide on foot out in front of me and push myself backwards towards the trashcan. I stop, spin around and drop my gloves in to the bin. Placing a foot on the wall and kick off and slide to the other side of the room crashing into my desk and knocking my pencil holder over. I shrug and reach over to the keyboard typing in a few notes. 

"Doc? Am I done? I mean is that all for now?" Dew says while shuffling to the tissue box, pants and underwear still at his ankles dragging across the floor.  
I glance over and laugh at the site of him shuffling across the room. He stops and wipes his penis clean with a tissue. 

"I think that's all for now Dew. Everything looks normal and I don't see any cause for concern. You have a perfectly health sex organ" I say slapping the enter key saving my notes. I push off and spin around as I glide across the room on my stool bumping into him. He wobbles then steps back and reaches down pulling his underwear and pants back up. "Did you have any questions or concerns?" I ask

He zips himself and slides the suspenders back in place. "Nope I think I'm good Doc" He smiles at me.  
I pat my lap and grin. "Care for a ride?"  
He laughs then straddles my lap and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I'd love one!"  
I slide one arm around his back and use the other to push off the wall. We slide and spin across the floor banging into the door with a loud thud. We both laugh as he stands up and reaches for the door. 

"See you this weekend at Swiss' for D&D?" He asks as he opens the door. 

"Of fucking course! We've a dungeon to raid and a master to annoy." I say winking at him. 

"Alright see you then Doc!"  
And with that he was out the door. I spun around pushed off the wall and glided across the room. 

"Wee!" I shout before stopping the stool and hanging up my lab coat. I plop down into my chair and click open Netflix.

"Another penis successfully inspected!"

 


	2. swiss

I wrapped both hands around it and gave a light a squeeze. I loved the feel of it in my hands. It was so warm and dear god it's girth was just fantastic. I stared a moment and flexed my jaw loosening it and hoping it'd fit in my mouth. My mouth began to water i just couldn't wait any longer. I swallowed and leaned in close sliding it into my mouth then sinking me teeth in clamping my jaw and pulling back chewing

  
"mmmm I love Burrito day!" I say swallowing my mouthful. As i tore back into my burrito the door flew open and Swiss came stomping in with Dew not far behind. I stared at them burrito in hand and mouth open.

  
"Omg is it Burrito day?" Dew said pushing past Swiss and reaching for my burrito. I quickly swat his hand then sit the burrito down on my plate.   
"Yes it is Burrito day. I'm trying to enjoy my burrito here! Why are you guys in my office?" I question sipping my soda. Swiss pulls up a chair and crosses his arms.   
"I've been doing a little research and I'm starting to think that your "job" here is just ...well...bullshit." he says staring me down. I raise a brow and then slap Dew's hand that was about to grab my burrito.

  
"Excuse me Swiss but are you doubting my credentials?" I turn and point at the framed documents on the wall above my desk. "If this job was bullshit why would I have all these? or the lab coat?"

  
"I uh" Swiss looks around at my documents then back at me. "I mean it sounds so far-fetched thought. I've never heard of a "Penis Inspector" till you got here and well you do um you do inspect in a very odd way."

Dew laughs and leans close to me. "He kinda has a point Doc!"

  
"Is this because of the last dungeon? Are you still pissed that we left your bard for dead and ran off with his loot?" I ask   
Swiss' eyes widen a moment and he uncrosses his arms pointing a finger at me. "That was fucking bullshit and you know it! Swissgar the Multibard deserved better!" He exclaimed.

  
"Omg really? I knew you were still upset about that shit! Come on Swiss it wasn't that bad really. I mean we need to get through the dungeon and were on a time limit."   
He opens his mouth then stops and sighs. "I'm sorry for questioning you. I was just ...I mean I worked hard on his stats you know? Anyway since i'm here do you think we can move up my appoinment?" He says winking at me.

  
I smile and stand up grabbing my lab coat. "I guess but it should be a quick inspection!" I walk over to my lab chair plopping down and spinning around around. "Come over here and drop your pants Ghoul!"  
He grins and walks over letting his pants pool at his ankles. I adjust my chair and take a moment to marvel at his impressive girth. He clears his throat and i notice his dick twitch. "Impressive isn't it?" He says. I roll my eyes and grip his shaft squeezing a bit too tight. He hisses bucks. I smile then pump my hand feeling his harden in my grasp.

  
"Yes it's impressive looking but that doesn't mean anything if it doesn't perform well!" I say slipping it into my mouth.

  
"I always perform well!" He says grabbing my head and rolling his hips pushing himself to the back of my throat and moaning.   
I continue to suck and pump listening to him moan and letting him fuck my throat till he right on the edge then I pull back removing him from my mouth. He whines and looks down at me pleading.

  
"I don't think I want to let you finish. I mean you came in here interrupting burrito day and questioning my position over a D&D session."

  
"I'm so sorry please please let me come?"

  
I cross my arms shake my head no. He frowns and pleads again. "Please? It doesn't have to be in your mouth or anything I just...Please?"

  
I roll my eyes. "Fine! Turn around" I say. I take a bottle of lube from my lap pocket and squeeze some onto my gloved fingers before sliding two of them into him. He moaned as I slide them further in and pressing his prostate immediately causing his release. He pants and swallows trying to catch his breath. I remove my fingers and pull my gloves off.   
Kicking the floor I slide in my chair around him and drop my gloves in the waist basket then look to see how far he came.

  
"Well the distance was pretty impressive though I don't think seamen is good for plants." I say watching a drop slide down my office plant. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my burrito" I say rolling towards my desk.

  
I notice that my plate is empty and turn to look at Dew as he lets out a rather loud burp. "Sorry Doc but it looked too good and *burp* it was yummy!"   
I frown. "Get out of my office you thief! I'll remember this!" He laughs and pulls Swiss towards the door.

  
"Oh and tell Susan we need a clean up in here as well as another burrito!" I shout as the door shuts.


End file.
